Magazines for hand guns and rifles typically have a fixed capacity for storage and delivery of ammunition to the gun. On occasion, such as a competition or an emergency situation, a policeman, soldier or sportsman can anticipate a need to be able to repeatedly fire more rounds than are held by a standard magazine. Typically, when a magazine runs out of ammunition, the shooter detaches that magazine from the well of the firearm and inserts another magazine loaded with ammunition.
Magazines typically hold the ammunition in a housing having a rectangular base with walls forming a column which may or may not narrow in width at the top. The magazine is sometimes referred to as a tube, although it is typically rectangular in cross section. The bottom of the magazine is open and usually terminates in an outwardly directed lip which is used to slidably attach a standard bottom cover to close it. The bottom cover is also known as a base pad.
The standard magazine typically includes a spring-loaded follower which feeds cartridges individually into the gun, usually from below. At the bottom of the magazine housing, a removable bottom cover provides a closure and a base support for the spring. The capacity of the standard magazine with a standard bottom cover is predetermined.
The typical magazine for a hand gun is detachable or removably housed in the handgun's grip. For a rifle, a magazine, sometimes referred to as a stick magazine, may be inserted into a rifle's magazine well. For purists, a gun magazine has a feeding spring and a clip does not. This standard accepted usage is observed herein.
Military rifles are capable of consuming large quantities of ammunition in a short time. For such applications, it would be useful to be able to carry smaller magazines that can be joined together rather than large and bulky high-capacity magazines. When preparing for engagement, it would be convenient to be able to modify the ammunition magazines to create one large magazine holding as much ammunition as may be used to meet expectations and battlefield conditions.